Peter Parker (Earth-726)
History Origin-AvX http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man_(Peter_Parker) (stop reading after Avengers vs X-Men) Aftermath Soon after the war between the Avengers and the X-Men had ended, Peter took a temporary leave of absence from the Avengers in an attempt to clear his head. For some time, Peter considered paying Mary Jane a visit to talk to her, but he eventually decided it would be best to stay alone. He had trouble coming to terms with what had happened, and he could only hope that some of his best friendships, like Iceman and Wolverine, hadn't been ruined. He wanted to go to the X-Mansion, but he knew it was too soon to go near the X-Men, even with his suspended Avengers membership. Superior Green Goblin Before Peter could find any more time to think, he saw an old broadcast on Daily Bugle News that Norman Osborn had escaped from the Raft. Peter was actually grateful, hoping Norman could take his mind off of his troubles. He spent nearly 15 minutes searching for him before he was ambushed from behind by the Lizard, who quickly knocked him unconscious. He woke up in a lab, strapped down to a table next to Eddie Brock, who was still unconscious. He looked over and saw Lizard sleeping in the corner. He looked around more and saw Norman Osborn decked out in his Green Goblin armor, setting up a machine. Peter couldn't bring himself to speak, so he looked to his left and saw another body strapped to a table. His own. But he figured it had to be a clone. He decided to get answers as he tried to break out. Goblin assured him that everything would be fine soon enough. Peter asked why Eddie was here, and Goblin says the Venom symbiote had abandoned Flash Thompson and reunited with Eddie, but Goblin kidnapped and separated them in order to initiate his plan. When Peter was about to ask about his plan, he slams down on a button and the machine they were strapped to was activated. Peter was knocked unconscious once more, and when he woke, he did not feel any different, except he was not tied to the table anymore. He looked to his right, and saw an empty pod, and a pod containing Eddie's body, which looked lifeless. Becoming the new Venom Peter quickly jumped out of the pod and looked down, noticing he is still himself, but he looked around the lab and he saw a broadcast showing Spider-Man battling the Lizard. He freaked out and looked around, not knowing what to do. Norman walked out, once more wearing regular clothes. Peter tried to punch him, but it merely hurt his fist. Norman grabbed his wrist and explained that Eddie's mind now resides in his body, and he believes himself to be Spider-Man, but Peter is now in the body of his own, powerless clone. Norman says that there is nothing he can do to stop Eddie from being Spider-Man, but he then motioned towards the Venom symbiote trapped in a cage. Norman offers it to Peter as his escape from his normal life. Taking a moment to consider it, Peter pushed Norman out of the way and reunited with his suit, both of them equally excited to be together again. He knocks out Norman and webs him up and then abandons the base. He considers going to the scene of the fight, but he discovers Eddie has defeated the Lizard, so Peter decides to accept Norman's offer. He leaves his life behind and allows Eddie to become Peter Parker. Joining the Thunderbolts Enjoying the benefits of having the symbiote once more, Peter tried to make a new life for himself, but found it hard to give up being Peter Parker. Eventually, he couldn't resist anymore, and he used the suit to defeat the Shocker, who had formed a small gang of criminals, and Peter found it extremely easy to take them out. Later that same day, when Peter arrived in his "borrowed" apartment, he discovered the man that was once Red Hulk sitting on his couch, waiting for him. The two had a talk, and Ross offered Venom a spot on his new Thunderbolts team. Peter asked if he would get paid, and Ross replied he would be rewarded handsomely. Peter does not consider the idea, and immediately accepts Ross's offer, excited to live the new life ahead of him. Briefing Venom was taken to a bunker not too far outside of Manhattan, where Ross introduced him to his new teammates, Sandman, Black Widow, War Machine and Psylocke. He and Sandman were both uncomfortable with the idea of working with each other, but Ross told them to get over it, because they were going to have to deal with it. He said they would be given missions regularly, and Ross would accompany them, but before he could continue, War Machine asked about the Red Hulk. Ross told him to shut up and he continued briefing his team. On every mission, they will go in covert at first, and once data has been confirmed, they act. When he asked if there were any problems, Venom asked how covert they can be with six people, and Ross replies saying that not everyone will be deployed at first, only two members, most likely usually Psylocke and Black Widow. Soon enough, the briefing was over and the six of them boarded Ross's helicopter. Sandman asked where they were going, and he says they're headed to a small country just off the border of Mexico called "Santa Prisca". First Mission Affair with the Black Widow Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-726 Category:Marvel AlterNOW Category:Symbiotes Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-726) Category:Agility Category:Scientists Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Versions of Venom Category:Versions of Peter Parker